


Backstage Pass

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, M/M, Multi, Surprisingly Mundane Explanation for Two Viktors, Viktor embarrassing Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Going to the ballet is a common date for Viktor and Yuuri.  Until the night it wasn't, because Yuuri finds himself entranced by a silver-haired dancer on stage...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ballet and Other Theater  
> Pairing: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov/Viktor Nikiforov

Yuuri stared at the stage, completely entranced by the dancer performing a solo. He’d noticed the dancer as soon as he took the stage – silver hair was bound to stand out no matter what, but even in the background, the dancer created a spotlight around him. When the actual spotlight found him for his performance, Yuuri couldn’t see anything else.

His husband leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I can’t decide if I need to be jealous or not.” When Yuuri didn’t answer, Viktor pouted a little. “Okay, I think I need to be jealous. Yuuuuuri!” Yuuri continued to ignore him, spellbound by the beautiful dancer lighting up the stage.

When the solo was over and the story moved on, Yuuri managed to tear his eyes away and look at his program. “Viktor, look, what’s going on here?” Viktor peered over Yuuri’s shoulder, mouth falling open as he saw the name in the program. The dancer on stage was also named Viktor Nikiforov. Between the hair, the talent level, and the name, this was far too much to be a coincidence.

“Maybe I shouldn’t be jealous after all?” Viktor mused. “After the show, we should go try to meet him.”

“Why? What would he care about meeting us?” Yuuri looked up at Viktor. “Okay, he’s probably interested in meeting you, you two are so similar, but me? Why would he care?”

“Well, if his similarities to me hold true, how could he help but love you?” Viktor brushed a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “And if he’s not immediately smitten, we can just go find a pole. Charm him with your dancing the way he’s done to you.”

“Viktor!” They got a few glares from the next box over, and Yuuri went brilliant red as he hid behind the program. Viktor didn’t look bothered at all as he returned to watching the dancing.

Once Yuuri was starting to peek out from behind the program again, Viktor nudged him. “You might like to know that he broke character and looked at us. I waved back. He seemed intrigued and I think we might get to meet him!” Yuuri immediately went right back to hiding behind the program. Even if Viktor was right and his usual unabashed irrepressibility ended up with the two of them meeting Ballet Viktor, how was he supposed to talk to the guy? It just might go worse than when Yuuri totally blew his chance to talk to Skating Viktor at the Grand Prix Finals! Nothing could be worse than that!

“He’s on again,” Viktor whispered to him. Yuuri managed to peek back out, and once his eyes fell on Viktor on stage, the embarrassment was forgotten. Viktor’s dancing knocked it right out of him.

It came flooding right back when Viktor bribed their way backstage. One security guard got confused when Viktor offered the money, wondering how Viktor had gotten changed that quickly. “That fan in the crowds must be really interesting, hey?”

“You have no idea,” Viktor said, beaming at the guard. “Don’t tell anyone!” Yuuri smacked Viktor’s arm, but it did no good.

Surprisingly and to the disappointment Yuuri would never in his life confess to, Ballet Viktor really had managed to change by the time Skating Viktor and Yuuri found him. “Oh my. You’re… you’re Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri. It really is you.”

“Um, yes? I’m me?” For all Viktor and the others teased him, Yuuri still had never gotten used to being recognized away from Hasetsu. “Your dancing is amazing!”

Ballet Viktor melted against the wall, fanning himself. “You think I’m amazing? You? I’m dreaming this. You’re the reason I became a dancer!” Yuuri could feel his jaw dropping open, but this was just too surreal. “Of course, you’d never know, but it’s true. I even tried to follow you into skating, when I heard you’d switched, but all the coaches said I was too old and as it turns out I’m kind of terrified of the sharp blades.”

“How… but… huh?”

Skating Viktor planted a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I think what my husband means is how could he have inspired you to become a dancer before he became famous as a skater?”

“Oh, that’s easy! My aunt Nastya danced for the Bolshoi, and had an affair with a guest dancer while she was there. When Minako left to return to Japan, they stayed in contact, and Minako would gush about her protégé. When Aunt Nastya noticed I had her talent, she used the videos Minako sent to encourage me.” Ballet Viktor pouted a little at Skating Viktor. “I will never forgive you for stealing him from the stage, or ruining any chance I might have had to win his heart.”

“I would apologize, but I’m not sorry at all,” Skating Viktor said. “Want to come home with us? Have some drinks, see if Yuuri being mad enough at me for embarrassing him to make me sleep on the couch tonight could end up being a bonus for you?”

“What?” Yuuri squeaked. He cleared his throat. “I thought we’d said no hall passes!”

“That was before I knew he existed!” Viktor chirped. “I can totally make an exception for Viktor Nikiforov, given that he has the good sense to admire you so much. If he’s willing and it would make you more comfortable, I can stay and join you two…”

Ballet Viktor looked between them. “I am incredibly flattered by the offer, but Yuuri, if you’re at all uncomfortable with it, I’ll say no. I’m in Saint Petersburg often enough that if you change your mind, you can always catch me next time around, or I can give you my phone number.”

“No, that’s…” Yuuri shook his head and forced himself to take a deep breath. “If Viktor’s changed his mind about the hall passes, then I can’t imagine anyone else I would ever want to use it on. Please come home with us tonight.


End file.
